Abschlussjahr
by Jolanthe
Summary: Das siebten und somit letzte Schuljahr von Sirius, James, Lily und co.


Abschlussjahr 

**Genre: **7. Schuljahr Marauders; Romantik/Spannung/Allgemein

**Inhalt: **Das siebten und somit letzteSchuljahr von Sirius, James, Lily und co.

beginnt, doch was zunächst wie ein ganz normales Abschlussjahr

aussieht, nimmt bald eine tragische Wendung! Intrigen, Geheimnisse,

Verrat und Enttäuschung überschatten das letzte Jahr der Marauder!

**Altersbeschränkung:** sicherheitshalber ab 14; in den ersten Kapiteln passiert

nichts weiter aber in den letzten könnte es etwas heftiger

zugehen

**Besonders geeignet für Fans von: **Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Marauders

**Disclamer: **Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld sondern schreibe nur zum

Spaß (und zu eurem Leid harhar). Von den bekannten

Personen/Handlungsorten/Vorgeschichten gehört nichts mir sondern

alles Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling (tiefe Verbeugung). Mir gehören

einzig und allein einige neue Charaktere und meine

verrückte Fantasie!

**Anmerkungen: **Dies ist KEINE Lily/James – Story (auch, wenn das zuerst den

Anschein hat)! Das Pairing wird zwar auch vorkommen, hat

aber für den Verlauf der Story keine weitere Bedeutung und

wird auch nicht vertieft auftreten!

**1. Kapitel – Später Besuch**

Es war kalt in England. Eiskalt, um genau zu sein, denn aus ungeklärten Gründen waren am frühen morgen sämtliche Heizungen ausgefallen. Da die wenigsten Haushalte auf diese plötzliche Sperre vorbereitet waren, war das Kaminholz sehr knapp und der Unterschied zwischen heimischem Wohnzimmer und klirrender Straße war nach kürzester Zeit kaum noch erkennbar. Trotz allem machte Little Whinging einen gemütlichen, wenn auch etwas überspitzten Eindruck, mit seinen hellbeleuchteten Fenstern und Hecken, die peinlich sauber beschnittene Vorgärten und akkurat ausgemessene Gartenwegen eingrenzten. Der frische Pulverschnee war in sauberen Haufen so weit wie möglich zum nachbarlichen Garten gefegt, um den Eindruck des eigenen Besitzes nicht zu verschleiern und auf mehreren Terrassen wachten grinsende Schneemänner. Durch die weiche Schneedecke auf der Asphaltstraße im Ligusterweg zogen sich wirr durcheinanderlaufende Fußabdrücke jeder Form und Größe, Spuren der letzten, übermütigen Schneeballschlacht. In der kalten Abendluft waren nur einige, vorwitzige Katzen unterwegs, die sich trotz der Nässe auf nächtlichen Mäusefang begaben.

Seit drei Tagen waren Schulferien und das war auch der Grund, warum im zweiten Dachzimmer von Ligusterweg Nummer 4 Licht brannte. Ein Anblick, der über das Jahr hin sehr ungewöhnlich war, denn die Bewohnerin dieses Zimmers hielt sich normalerweise in Schottland in einer der wohl ungewöhnlichsten Schulen ganz Großbritanniens auf – der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Es war der 20. Dezember, elf Uhr abends und dementsprechende Stille lag über den Straßen Londons. Einen dicken, rot – gold gestreiften Schal um den Hals geschlungen und eine kunstvoll bestickte Bommelmütze bis über beide Ohren gezogen, schwebte Lily Evans durch ihr Zimmer und pfiff dabei fröhlich die Melodie zu Santa Claus is coming mit, während sie Misteln und bunte Glaskugeln in ihrem Zimmer verteilte. Von der Decke hingen bereits glitzernde Lamettagirlanden und auch um den Käfig ihres Zwergkaninchens Happy schlangen sich rote Papierfahnen.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer wummerte seit dem frühen Nachmittag der dumpfe Bass irgendeiner zweitklassigen Rockband, von der Lily noch nie gehört hatte. Mrs. Evans hatte schon zweimal Nachbarn abwimmeln müssen, die sich wegen des überhöhten Lärmpegels beschwert hatten. Ms. Fogy, eine bärbeißige, etwas überdrehte, alte Dame aus Nummer 3, hatte sich mindestens zwanzig Minuten über „das Kettensägengeschrei" und ihr quälendes Rheuma ausgelassen, bis Mrs. Evans sie mit dem freundliche Hinweis, einen Arzt aufzusuchen und den üblichen guten Wünschen zum Fest, rausgeschmissen hatte.

Lily und der Rest der Familie hatten sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass Martin Evans, der Sohn von Mr. Evans jüngerem Bruder Jake, einen ziemlich eigenartigen Musikgeschmack hatte, besonders in der Vorweihnachtszeit. Das er diesen aber den ganzen Abend lang so auslebte, dass sie selbst alle schon im Dreivierteltakt dachte, ging Lily entschieden zu weit.

„Als ob diese Hundskälte einem nicht schon genug Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde!", murmelte sie leise und drehte entschlossen den Lautstärkeregler ihres kleinen Funkradios bis zum Anschlag auf, sodass nun eindeutig die ruhigere Melodie übertönte. Nur wenige Sekunden später drang ein aufgebrachtes und deutlich vernehmbares „**LILIAN!**" aus dem Nebenraum, gefolgt von dem entnervten Jaulen Mr. Evans', der sich ein Fußballspiel im Fernsehen ansah und durch den Radau seiner beiden Schützlinge höchst genervt war.

Lily ignorierte beides. Für einen Moment lauschte sie grinsend dem Fluchen und Schimpfen von Martin, der einem Tobsuchtanfall nahe schien. Dann verbarrikadierte sie mit Hilfe eines äußerst praktischem Dielenbretts, dass sich schon vor Jahren aus dem Lamynahtboden ihres Zimmers gelöst hatte, ihre Zimmertür, um sich vor möglichen Wutausbrüchen ihres Cousins zu schützen und kletterte behände durch das schmale Dachfenster auf einen stark vereisten, ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter breiten Steinvorsprung, von wo aus man hervorragend alle kommenden und gehenden Besucher im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 beobachten konnte. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich darauf nieder, zog den Schal zum Schutz vor dem beißenden Wind fester um den Hals und schlang die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine. Aus ihrem Zimmer klang noch immer verhalten Weihnachtsmusik, während der scharfe Abendwind mit den fließenden Vorhängen spielte.

Wenn ihr vor sieben Jahren jemand erzählt hätte, dass sie eines Tages hier oben sitzen und sich nach den Mauern der Schule sehnen würde, hätte sie wahrscheinlich lauthals gelacht und der Person umgehend den Weg zum nächsten Psychiater beschrieben. Im Alter von zehn Jahren hatte Lily die Schule gehasst wie die Pest und hätte alles dafür gegeben, sie irgendwie umgehen zu können.

Damals ging sie noch auf eine katholische Grundschule, keine zweihundert Meter von ihrem Elternhaus entfernt. Ihre ältere Schwester Petunia hatte sie jeden morgen dorthin gebracht und nachmittags wieder abgeholt. Ein Umstand, der heute undenkbar wäre.

Die Schule war eine der angesehensten ganz Englands, auf die auch viele Kinder aus hohen Adelshäusern geschickt wurden. Sie hatte einen eigenen Sportplatz, riesige Obst – und Kletterbäume und sogar einen kleinen See. Mit einem Wort, eher ein Kinderspielplatz als ein Ort zum lernen. Trotzdem hatte Lily sich zwischen den überzogenen, kleinen Dingern nie wirklich wohlgefühlt, sie war stets die abgesonderte Außenseiterin gewesen. Ihre Klassenkameradinnen wollten nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, weil sie „ständig so komische Sachen machte". Ihre Lehrer wussten oft nicht was sie mit ihr machen sollten, wenn Klein Lily mal wieder lieber aus dem Fenster träumte, anstatt ihre Aufgaben zu machen. Selbst ihre Eltern waren am verzweifeln, weil Lily ständig aus unerklärlichen Gründen in Tränen ausbrach, wenn sie von der Schule nach Hause kam.

Kurzum, Schule war immer der blanke Horror für Lily gewesen, und wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie alles darum gegeben, ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu entfliehen.

Doch nun hatte sie Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts. Sie vermisste die Festessen, die ausgelassen Schneeballschlachten auf den Ländereinen und die nachmittäglichen Spaziergänge über den zugefrorenen See. Sie sehnte sich nach ihren Freundinnen, den endlosen nächtlichen Gesprächen im dunklen Schlafsaal über alles und nichts und selbst die kleinen Rangeleien mit der (nach Lilys Meinung) größten Nervensäge der Welt – James Potter. Alles in allem, sie vermisste das Schloss über alle Maßen, und in gewisser Hinsicht bedauerte sie ihren frühzeitigen Entschluss, nicht in Hogwarts geblieben zu sein. Die meisten Schüler verbrachten die Feiertage im Schloss und auch Lily hatte lange überlegt, ob sie sich in die Liste derer, die in der Schule blieben, eintragen sollte. Letztendlich war es nur dem unermüdlichen betteln und flehen ihrer Mutter zu verdanken, die sich sosehr auf ein gemeinsames Fest gefreut hatte, dass Lily Mitte Dezember ihre Koffer gepackt hatte und mit ungefähr zwanzig ihrer Mitschüler nach London gefahren war. Eine Entscheidung, die nicht nur positives mit sich gebracht hatte.

Zwei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Ligusterweg hatte sie einen heftigen Streit mit ihrer älteren Schwester Petunia, die sich strikt geweigert hatte, mit ihrer „Missgeburt von Schwester" Weihnachten zu feiern. Petunia hatte die „Abnormalität" ihrer jüngeren Schwester verachtet, seit Lily an ihrem elften Geburtstag ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte. Sie war ein Muggel wie er im Buche stand, und ihre größte Sorge war, dass ihre Freunde irgendwie herausfinden könnten, dass sie mit einer Hexe verwandt war. Daher war ihre Reaktion auf die weihnachtliche Heimkehr ihrer Schwester für Lily auch nicht sonderlich überraschend gewesen, doch Mr. und Mrs. Evans hatten die Welt nicht mehr verstanden, als Petunia eines Abends mit gepackten Koffern im Flur gestanden und verkündet hatte, sie würde zu Vernon Dursley fahren, ihrem langjährigen Freund und seit einigen Monaten Verlobtem.

Lily war es egal gewesen. Sie hatte schon vor Jahren aufgehört, sich wegen Petunias schlechter Meinung über alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit übernatürlichen Dingen zu tun hatte, aufzuregen. Die anfangs noch schmerzliche Tatsache, dass ihre einst so geliebte Schwester sie anscheinend nicht mehr ausstehen konnte, nur weil sie eine Hexe war, ließ sie mittlerweile kalt. Stattdessen machte sie sich lieber über ihre neusten Probleme Sorgen ...

Lily war nicht die einzige gewesen, die sich (mehr oder weniger) in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Weihnachten im Ligusterweg zu verbringen. Keine fünf Stunden, nachdem sie die Schwelle zu Nummer 4 überquert hatte, stand ihr zwei Jahre älterer Cousin Martin mit einem riesigen Reisekoffer in der Tür und verkündete, er würde die Feiertage mit seinen Verwandten in England verbringen. Martin war der jüngste Neffe Mr. Evans' und mit Abstand Lilys unbeliebtester Cousin. Er trug meistens weite, mindestens 3 Nummern zu große T-Shirts mit Aufschriften, die Mrs. Evans immer wieder aufs Neue zum kopfschütteln brachte, und kunstvoll zerrissene Jeans. Seine Haare reichten ihm bis zu den Schultern, waren wild zerzaust und in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben getönt, was ihm das Aussehen eines Obdachlosen verlieh. Dazu kam dann immer noch eine Sonnebrille, wenn er sich mal wieder für Lenny Kravitz persönlich hielt und wie ein Irrer auf seine Gitarre einhämmerte. Ein ziemlich chaotischer Zeitgenosse also.

Was mit Sicherheit auch nicht zu seiner Stellung auf Lilys Beliebtheitsskala beitrug war, dass Mr. und Mrs. Evans scheinbar alles versuchten, damit Martin sich bei ihnen wohlfühlte und Lily war nicht die letzte, die darunter zu leiden hatte. So hatte sie ihr zweites Zimmer opfern müssen, das ihre Eltern ihr kurz nach der Aufnahme in Hogwarts für ihre Zaubereiklamotten überlassen hatten. Das Frühstück war um eine Stunde nach vorn verlegt wurden, weil Martin überzeugter Frühaufsteher war und aus seinem Leihzimmer dröhnte ständig laute, schräge Gitarrenmusik.

Es waren also nicht unbedingt die besinnlichsten Weihnachtsferien, die Lily je erlebt hatte, und fast schon wünschte sie, den Drängen ihrer Mutter nicht nachgegeben zu haben. Natürlich freute sie sich, wieder einmal bei ihren Eltern und in ihrem eigenen Zimmer zu sein, und trotzdem ... in den nunmehr 61/2 ihrer doch recht ungewöhnlichen Schullaufbahn war Hogwarts für sie ein zweites Zuhause geworden. Sie hatte dort ihre Freunde, ihr großes, weiches Himmelbett, ihre ganze Zukunft ... und all das hatte sie nur noch ein halbes Jahr. Allein die Tatsache, dass auch ihre beste Freundin Kelly McBride nach London gefahren war, hielt sie über die Feiertage bei Laune. Kelly hatte ihr Anfang der Ferien versprochen, ihr eine Eule zu schicken und sie vielleicht zu sich einzuladen. Bis jetzt war noch nichts dergleichen geschehen.

Lily seufzte leise und lehnte den roten Lockenkopf gegen die Hauswand. Gemächlich ließ sie den Blick über die hell beleuchtete Wohnsiedlung schweifen und verlagerte dabei geschickt ihr Gewicht, um sich in eine bequemere Sitzposition zu bringen. Als sie noch kleiner gewesen war, hatte sie oft hier draußen gehockt und die Nachbarn bei ihren Grillpartys beobachtet. An heißen Tagen hatte sie hier gesessen und sich in der Sonne braten lassen oder sich versteckt, wenn sie sich wieder einmal ungefragt Petunias Sachen ausgeliehen hatte. Seit ihrer Aufnahme in Hogwarts waren solche Momente jedoch sehr selten geworden, doch Lily konnte nicht sagen, dass sie es sonderlich vermisste. Das Leben im Ligusterweg war für sie nie so prickelnd gewesen, dass sie von Heimweh sprechen konnte. Ihre Eltern bemühten sich sehr um ihre jüngste Tochter, dennoch war es oft schwer für sie, sich in Lily hinein zu versetzten, was vielleicht auch normal war. Schließlich hatte nicht jeder in der Nachbarschaft eine Hexe in der Familie.

Ihr Blick kreiste weiter über das dunkle Vorstädtchen Londons und verfing sich in einer Gartenanlage, die vor allem durch die gänzlich unbeschnittenen Hecken und Büsche auffiel. Es war das einzige Haus, an dessen Fenstern keine kitschigen Weihnachtsmänner oder Rudolphs blinkten und die Fassade hinter dem morschen Holzzaun wirkte, als habe sie schon mehrere harte Winter widerstandslos überdauert. Die Fensterläden hingen lose in ihren Rahmen, und die kahle Backsteinmauer hätte dringend einen neuen Anstrich nötig gehabt. Bei dem trostlosen Anblick kam die junge Hexe sich mit einem mal selbst furchtbar leer und überflüssig vor.

„Lily?"

Der helle Ruf durchbrach die mittlerweile schon angenehme Stille so plötzlich, dass Lily wie von der Tarantel gestochen zusammenfuhr und sich gerade noch an der Regenrinne festhalten konnte, da sie durch die plötzliche Bewegung erheblich an Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihre Blick raste unkontrolliert hin und her, während sie versuchte, möglichst in alle Himmelsrichtungen gleichzeitig zu lauschen und mit den Augen die Dunkelheit unter ihr zu durchdringen. Wenn sie inzwischen nicht vollkommen übergeschnappt war, dann war diese Stimme eben real gewesen. Seltsamerweise kam sie Lily sehr bekannt vor, doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, wo sie sie schon einmal gehört haben könnte. Ihr Puls raste, als sie sich vorsichtig über den Rand des Fenstersimses beugte und in den von ihrem Vater penibel sauber gehaltenen Vorgarten spähte. Das grelle Licht der Kerzenketten in den Bäumen blendete sie stark, trotzdem konnte sie direkt unter sich die dunklen Umrisse einer Person wahrnehmen.

„Lily?"

Erneut durchdrang eine klare Stimme den Abend, kräftig und selbstbewusst, mit einem leichten Hauch von Arroganz und einem dunklen unterschwelligen Gurren. Und plötzlich fiel es Lily wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Erneut spähte sie an der Hauswand hinab auf die dunkle Gestalt und nun erkannte sie tatsächlich die Ähnlichkeit.

„Kelly!"

Von unten erklang leises Gelächter und die Person trat einen Schritt zur Seite, direkt in den schmalen Lichtstreifen einer nahen Straßenlaterne.

„'n Abend, Lily! Hast du da oben geschlafen, oder was?"

Lily lächelte leicht, als sie ihre Freundin musterte. Sie hätte es Kelly gegenüber niemals laut ausgesprochen, da deren Ego ohnehin schon größer war, als es ihr selbst gut tat, doch es war unleugbar, dass sie außergewöhnlich hübsch war. Die langen blonden, im Rastastil geflochtenen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst und reichten bis zum Saum ihrer dunkelbraunen Kurtjacke, die die schlanke, sportliche Figur der jungen Hexe verhüllte und trotzdem betonte. Sie hatte sehr weiche Gesichtskonturen und perfekt geformte Wangenknochen. Im hellen Straßenlicht sah Lily die durchdringend stahlblauen Augen zu sich empor funkeln und trotz der Entfernung war die darin geschriebene Abenteuerlust deutlich zu erkennen.

„Was ist, willst du mich nicht reinbitten?", rief Kelly, als es ihr langsam zu ungemütlich wurde, auf der Straße rumzustehen.

„Natürlich! Wenn du deinen Besen dabei hast!"

Kelly schnaubte deutlich, und Lily konnte kleine Atemwölkchen vor ihrem Mund aufsteigen sehen.

„Die Haustür habt ihr wohl zugemauert!"

„Aach, weißt du, wir kriegen so selten Besuch, dass wir mit solchen Nichtigkeiten nur Platz verschwenden würden!"

Lily grinste lautlos in sich hinein, während sie sich an der Regenrinne entlang langsam zurück zu ihrem Fenster hangelte. Unten auf der Erde folgte Kelly ihr gemächlich, und beobachtete mäßig interessiert die nächtliche Kletteraktion ihre Freundin.

„Was ist mit der Hintertür? Ist die auch einbetoniert wurden?"

„Nö, da haben wir unseren persönlichen Wachhund positioniert!"

„Petunia?"

„Jaah ... wir wollten sie umoperieren lassen aber der Arzt meinte, da sei nicht mehr viel zu machen!"

Beide Mädchen lachten. Lily hatte sich auf die Höhe ihres Zimmerfensters vorgearbeitet und wühlte sich etwas ungelenk durch die ihr entgegenwehende Gardinenwand, bis sie schließlich mit beiden Beinen wieder glücklich auf festem Boden stand. Kelly wartete ungeduldig, bis der rote Lockenkopf ihrer Freundin abermals erschien und schelmisch zu ihr hinunterspähte.

„Was ist jetzt, kommst du hoch?"

„Sag mir wie, und ich fliege!", erwiderte Kelly trocken und wippte leicht auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Lily überlegte einen Moment scharf. Es wäre eigentlich kein Problem gewesen, Kelly durch die Haustür zu lotsen ... Petunia war nicht da, um irgendeinen giftigen Kommentar abzugeben und Lilys Eltern hätten bestimmt nichts gegen den späten Besuch einzuwenden. Aber ... wo bliebe denn da der Spaß ...

„Guck mal hinter den Blumenbeeten, unter der kleinen Schwelle, da müsste eigentlich eine Leiter liegen..." Unbestimmt deutete sie auf eine Stelle im Gras unter sich. Kellys Schatten verschwand aus dem kalten Straßenlicht, als sie sich stöhnend bückte und den Garten der Evans' absuchte. Lily hörte sie rotieren, als sie den Rasen entlang schritt und dann plötzlich mit einem euphorischen „Aha!" innehielt.

„Hast du sie?", rief Lily von oben und beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter aus dem Fenster, um Kellys Gestalt ausmachen zu können. Der Blondschopf antwortete nicht. Lily hörte nur das dumpfe Rumoren von etwas Schwerem, das über den Boden geschleift wurde. Sekunden später erschien Kellys Gesicht erneut in dem fahlen Laternenlicht, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Das morsche Ding nennst du Leiter?"

Sie deutete auf ein altes, zerkratztes Holzgestell zu ihren Füßen, das in der Mitte durch mehrere schiefe Sprossen miteinander verbunden war. Kelly beäugte es zweifelnd und klopfte die verschiedenen Querstreben ab, als wollte sie die Qualität des Holzes testen.

„Ich glaube, ich hole doch noch schnell meinen Besen!"

„Ach, komm schon, spinn nicht rum! Das Ding ist sicher, das hab ich selbst einmal probiert!"

„Vor wie viel Jahren war das?"

„Weiß nicht mehr ... aber jedenfalls hält die Leiter! Vertrau mir!"

Kelly sah noch immer skeptisch aus, doch schließlich wuchtete sie die Leiter in die Senkrechte und lehnte sie mit Hilfe von Lily an das geöffnete Fenster, welche die Enden der Holzbalken packte und mit aller Kraft gegen die Fensterbank presste.

„Alles klar! Komm hoch!"

„Bist du sicher, das du das Teil im Griff hast!"

„Sicher bin ich sicher! Jetzt mach schon!"

Kelly zögerte einen Moment, dann erklomm sie behutsam die Stufen. Das nasse Holz knarrte unheilverkündend unter ihrem Gewicht und die Leiter geriet gefährlich ins Wanken, hielt aber.

„Na also!" Lily lachte breit, als der helle Schopf ihrer besten Freundin vor ihren Augen auftauchte und zog Kellys schmalen Körper durch das Dachfenster.

„War doch lustig!"

„Oh ja, ich lach mich tot!", erwiderte Kelly sarkastisch, während sie sich den Staub von der Jacke klopfte. „Dürfte ich jetzt mal erfahren, warum ich nicht wie jeder normale Mensch durch die Haustür kommen konnte?"

„Seit wann bist du normal?", fragte Lily mit Unschuldsmiene und ging schleunigst in Deckung, als Kellys dunkelbraune Jacke auf ihr Gesicht zugesegelt kam.

„Tut mir leid! Komm schon, Kelly, war doch alles nur Spaß! Und ich dachte, ein bisschen Sport am Abend würde dir gut tun!"

„Miststück! Ich geb' dir gleich Sport am Abend !" Übermütig riss Kelly die Tagesdecke von Lilys Bett und stürzte sich auf den roten Lockenkopf, der lachend unter der Attacke ihrer Freundin unterging. Mehrere Minuten rangen sie keuchend miteinander, wobei Lily immer wieder versuchte, sich aus der Daunendecke zu befreien und die Oberhand zu erlangen. Schließlich rollte sie sich erschöpfte auf den Rücken und hob die Hände (soweit das ging).

„Ich gebe auf! Du hast gewonnen!"

Zufrieden ließ Kelly von ihrer Freundin ab und befreite sie aus den Schlingen. Lily zerrte sich prustend den flauschigen Stoff vom Gesicht, mit vor Anstrengung rot verfärbtem Gesicht. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und drehte sich zu Kelly um, die in Siegerpose vor ihr stand und sie grinsend beobachtete.

„Welche kühle Begrüßung!", meinte Lily trocken und rückte ihre Zipfelmütze zurecht.

„Apropos kühl! Spinn ich, oder ist es hier drin wirklich genauso kalt wie draußen?"

Lily lachte auf.

„Unsere Heizung ist heute morgen ausgefallen! Das ist ein Gerät, das Muggel brauchen, um ihre Wohnungen warm zu halten!", fügte sie auf Kellys fragenden Blick hinzu. „Mum hofft, das morgen der Mechaniker kommt! Bis dahin müssen wir mit Feuerholz heizen, und das reicht nur für's Wohnzimmer!"

„Aha, deshalb also deine Maskierung!", lachte Kelly und deutete auf die etwas ungewöhnliche Kopfbedeckung. Lily schielte verlegen zu ihrem Haaransatz und stimmte dann ebenfalls in das Gelächter ihrer Freundin ein.

„Frau muss sich eben zu helfen wissen!"

„Stimmt ja, du bist ja noch gar nicht 17!", meinte Kelly plötzlich und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich um ein überlegenes Grinsen, als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte. Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, da sie trotz ihres Wintermantels noch immer zitterte. Sie beobachtete ihre Freundin, die konzentriert die Augen zusammenkniff und ein paar Worte murmelte, die Lily nicht verstand. Augenblicklich strömte aus der Spitze von Kellys erhobenem Zauberstab warme Luft und breitete sich in dem kleinen Dachzimmer bis in Lilys Fingerspitzen aus, die unangenehm zu kribbeln begannen.

„Viel besser!", sagte Kelly zufrieden und schloss das Fenster, durch das noch immer kühle Luft drang.

Lily nahm ihre Winterbekleidung ab und schmiss Schal und Mütze in ihren Korbstuhl. Kelly ließ sich neben Happys Käfig nieder und klopfte sachte gegen die dünne Gitterdrähte. Aus dem Radio dröhnte inzwischen die Stimme von David Bowie.

„Und, wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt so?" Kelly wandte den Kopf nach ihrer Freundin, die sich auf ihr Bett fallen gelassen hatte. Lily zuckte die Schultern und starrte ihre Zimmerdecke an.

„Grässlich! Petunia hat Terror gemacht, wie immer. Ich glaube, so langsam tickt sie wirklich aus. Sie will jetzt zu diesem Vernon Dursley ziehen, dieser hässlichen Bulldoge! Hält's scheinbar nicht mehr aus, mit ihrer Schwester unter einen Dach zu leben!" Lily stutzte kurz, und hob leicht den Kopf, um Kelly ansehen zu können. „Ich hab dir von Vernon erzählt ..."

Kelly nickte nachdenklich und strich sich die strohblonden Haare über die Schultern. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf die weißen Hasenlöffel gerichtet, doch Lily wusste, dass sie ihrem Bericht lauschte.

„Mum war den Tränen nahe, als Petunia verkündete, sie würde gehen! Dad hat ihr mit Hausarrest gedroht, aber du kennst Petunia ... sie ist einfach gegangen! Ich glaube, Dad hat danach die Polizei gerufen!"

Lily stöhnte entnervt und strich sich ebenfalls die roten Locken zurück. „Du weißt, was eine Polizei ist, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Kelly schulterzuckend. „Erzähl weiter ..." Lily seufzte resignierend.

Kelly hatte sich um keinen Knut verändert. Wie immer ließ sie Lily den Großteil des Gesprächs bestreiten und hörte lieber zu, als selbst ihren Senf beizusteuern. Wenn sie gute Laune hatte, würde sie später mit ihren eigenen Geschichten herausrücken. Wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Es war eine stille Vereinbarung zwischen den Beiden, die sie irgendwann in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts getroffen hatten. Inzwischen waren sie in ihrem siebten und letzten Jahr, und diese „Rangordnung" bestand noch immer. Lily sprach, Kelly hörte zu. Kelly erzählte, was und wann sie wollte und wenn sie keine Lust mehr hatte, zu reden, übernahm Lily wieder dieses Zepter.

„Was soll's!", murmelte Lily leise und ließ sich erneut rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. Kelly versuchte, Happy mit leisen Lockgeräuschen aus seinem Häuschen zu holen, allerdings schien das Karnickel gerade nicht in Schmusestimmung. Also begnügte sie sich damit, das weiche Fell mit den Fingerspitzen zu kitzeln. Lily beobachtete ihr Freundin nachdenklich. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, das Kelly mitten in der Nacht und vollkommen unangekündigt bei ihr auftauchte. Lily konnte sich noch ganz genau an einen Vorfall in den Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr erinnern. Es war drei Uhr morgens gewesen und sie hatte schon lange geschlafen, als plötzlich ihre Mutter im Zimmer stand und verkündete, Kelly stände im Flur. Den Grund für das plötzliche Erscheinen ihrer Freundin hatte Lily bis heute nicht erfahren – und sie bezweifelte, dass Kelly es ihr irgendwann noch erzählen würde.

„Lily? Hey Lily, bist du noch anwesend?"

Verwirrt sah die Angesprochene auf und spürte im nächsten Moment einen leichten Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und verlor durch die Plötzlichkeit von Kellys Aktion erneut das Gleichgewicht. Der Blondschopf lachte laut auf, während von Lily nur ein undeutliches, durch die dicke Matratze gedämpftes Knurren kam.

„Wofür war das?", fragte Lily aufgebracht, als sie wieder in der Senkrechte saß. Kelly gurrte.

„Dafür, dass du mir nicht zugehört hast!"

„Aber ich habe dir zugehört!", empörte sich Lily. Eine Sekunde später zischte Kellys Turnschuh auf sie zu und landete in Lilys Bauchgegend.

„Weil du gelogen hast!"

„Du hast doch gar nix gesagt!"

Ihr Zaubertränkebuch zischte nur knapp an ihrem linken Ohr vorbei.

„Weil du es leugnest!"

„Kelly! Hör auf mit dem Mist!" Instinktiv ging Lily hinter ihrer Bettdecke in Deckung, als Kelly nach ihrer Tasche griff. Ihre Befürchtung, erneut Ziel von Kellys Wurffreudigkeit zu werden, bestätigte sich zwar nicht, dafür wehte plötzlich ein durchdringender Rosenduft durch ihre Verschanzung.

„Was ist das denn nun schon wieder?"

Zwei durchdringende grüne Mandelaugen lugten vorsichtig über ihren Schutzwall zu dem Blondkopf, der im lässigen Schneidersitz mitten im Zimmer hockte und ein schlankes, hellblaues Glasfläschchen untersuchte. Irritiert betrachtete sie das eben noch zu einer Grimasse verzerrte, nun wieder bildhübsche Gesicht ihrer Freundin, die sämtliche Rachepläne in Richtung Lily vergessen zu haben schien.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily nochmals und richtete sich in voller Körpergröße auf, als sie sicher war, von Kelly keine Geschosse mehr befürchten zu müssen.

„Parfum!"

„Parfum?"

„Ja, Lily, Parfum! Ein chemischer Duftstoff, entwickelt, um den eventuellen, nicht sehr angenehmen Eigengeruch mancher Menschen zu übertünchen!" Sie warf Lily einen schrägen Seitenblick zu und grinste verschwörerisch. „Was dagegen?"

„Nein, solange du nicht mein ganzes Zimmer damit zunebelst!"

Kelly schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf und richtete die dünne Öffnung auf Lily. Bevor diese wusste, wie ihr geschah, war sie von einem feinen, durchsichtigen Nebel umgeben, der sich vorwitzig seinen Weg durch ihre Lippen und Nasenlöcher bahnte. Lily schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und begann unkontrolliert zu husten. Kelly erlag beinahe der Versuchung eines Lachkrampfes, riss sich aber zusammen und klopfte ihrer Freundin hilfsbereit auf den Rücken.

„Ganz ruhig, Lilylein, hecheln und aaahhhtmen und... jaah, ich seh' das Köpfchen!"

„Hör ... auhauf ... mit dem ... Mihihist!", keuchte Lily mühsam zwischen gewaltigem Husten und Prusten heraus, während sie mit dem Ellenbogen versuchte, Kelly beiseite zu schieben.

„Ach komm schon Lily, ich will dir doch nur helfen! ... soll ich was zu trinken holen?"

Lily schnappte geräuschvoll nach Luft und tippte sich an die Stirn. Kelly hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich wollte nur nett sein!"

Gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht verziehend ließ sie sich im Schneidersitz neben ihrer noch immer um Sauerstoff ringenden Freundin nieder und griff sich eine von Lilys Muggel – Mode – Zeitschriften. Kopfschüttelnd über die verschiedenen Kreationen blätterte sie das Heft durch, zwischendurch immer wieder zu Lily aufblickend, die vorn übergebeugt auf ihrem Bett kniete und versuchte, die Atemwege wieder frei zu bekommen. Nach einer halben Minute beruhigte sie sich langsam.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, Kelly!", schnaufte sie und strich sich die wirren, roten Strähnen aus der Stirn. Kelly blickte auf und sah ihre Freundin fragend an, die wütend zu ihr hinunterfunkelte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, Granny lässt dich abends nicht mehr ausgehen!"

„Lässt sie auch nicht!", gab Kelly locker zurück und zog sich einen weiteren Stapel Zeitschriften heran. „Ich hab mich aus dem Haus geschlichen."

Kelly wohnte seit ihrem 9. Lebensjahr bei ihren Großeltern, in einem der nobelsten und teuersten Vororte Londons. Ihre Eltern waren meistens im Ausland unterwegs und hatten deshalb kaum Zeit für ihre Tochter.

Mrs. McBride war Designerin und hatte ein kleines Apartment in Paris. Kelly sah sie oft nur ein oder zweimal im Jahr, meistens in den Osterferien, wenn sie nicht in Hogwarts blieb. Was Mr. McBride machte, wusste Lily nicht so genau, aber es ging wohl in die Richtung Bankwesen. Er war in den letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien meist zu Hause, wo er sich den ganzen Tag hinter einer Wand aus Büchern verschanzte. Außer Kellys 14. Geburtstag hatte er jede weitere Festlichkeit im Leben seiner Tochter ignoriert oder schlichtweg vergessen.

Kelly hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass ihre Mutter sie vor Jahren mit nach Frankreich nehmen wollte, wo sie ihren Abschluss auf einer französischen Zaubererakademie hätte machen können, doch Kelly hatte sich strikt geweigert, Großbritannien zu verlassen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich bei ihren Großeltern eingenistet, welche glücklich waren ihre Enkelin im Haus zu haben. Sie lasen ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und obwohl Kelly oft rumnörgelte, ihre Großeltern wären prüde und spießig, ging es ihr gut. Lily hatte Mrs. McBride senior einmal kennen gelernt: eine putzmuntere, für ihr Alter überdurchschnittlich fitte Frau mit lustigen Grübchen und einem unverwechselbaren Humor, die von allen einfach nur „Granny" genannt wurde. Kelly betonte des öfteren, dass sie die beste Köchin war, die sie kannte.

„Geschlichen?", wiederholte Lily ungläubig und starrte Kelly vorwurfsvoll an, was der Blondschopf jedoch gewissenhaft überging. Lily lauerte ständig mit Vorträgen auf, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, das ihre Freundin ihren Großeltern zu sehr auf der Nase herumtanzte. Kelly kümmerte das herzlich wenig – Strafpredigten machten ihr nichts aus.

„Granny hat mal wieder ihre Phase! In letzter Zeit versucht sie ständig, sich in mein Leben einzumischen und mir irgendwelche bescheuerten Vorschriften zu machen! Ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass nur sie weiß, was gut für mich ist! Sie überwacht mich rund um die Uhr und kontrolliert jeden einzelnen Schritt, den ich vor die Tür mache!"

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Aaah-ja? Macht sie das ohne Grund?"

„Natürlich macht sie das ohne Grund, glaubst du, ich provoziere sie?"

Kelly ließ ein empörtes Schnauben hören und Lily drehte sich schnell weg, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen. Sie kannte das aufbrausende Temperament ihrer Freundin. Sie jetzt zur Vernunft bringen zu wollen war vollkommen sinnlos. Entweder würde Kelly sie anschreien oder komplett auf stur schalten. Lily hatte schon mehr als nur einmal mitbekommen, wie Kelly sämtliche Häuser im Umkreis von zehn Metern aufmischte, weil ihr etwas nicht in den Kram passte. Auch in dieser Hinsicht war sie immer noch dieselbe.

„Genug von mir! Erzähl mir was von dir! Irgendein Lebenszeichen von unseren ‚Rumtreibern'!" Bei ihren letzten Worten schnippte sie zwei Anführungszeichen in die Luft und grinste Lily wissend an. Diese seufzte leise.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie in genau diesem Moment in die Luft gegangen, schon allein wegen der Erwähnung des Namens, den sie in ihrer Schulzeit am liebsten gar nicht, am allerwenigsten aber in den Ferien hören wollte. Dieses mal sah sie es Kelly allerdings in soweit nach, dass sie einfach versuchte, das Gesprächsthema auf eine andere Schiene zu lenken.

„Verschone mich! Schlimm genug, dass ich mir das ganze letzte Jahr mit Potter um die Ohren hauen muss! Dabei wollte ich meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts genießen! Möchte mal wissen, wie der die Ferien überlebt! Drei Wochen ohne Snape zu demütigen und den Obermacker für seine Kumpanen abzugeben!"

„Wahrscheinlich ist er längst ein seelisches Frack. Schon allein, weil er sein kleines Schoßhündchen nicht bei sich hat!" Kelly lächelte noch immer mit einer Art grimmiger Befriedigung, doch Lily zog fragend die Stirn in Falten.

„Black? Ich dachte, der ist mit Potter nach Hause!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Sirius sich in seinem kleinen beknackten Spatzenhirn wieder ausgedacht hat. Schon allein der Gedanke daran bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen!" Kelly verzog das Gesicht, als wolle sie sagen _Lass uns über was anderes reden_, aber Lily wusste, dass sie nichts lieber machte, als auf dem Thema „Sirius Black" herumzureiten, zumal sie auf diesem Gebiet Expertin war, fast schon so professionell wie Lily in Sachen „Potter".

„Also, was weißt du?"

„Nichts, was nicht alle anderen auch wissen!" Kelly lächelte spöttisch beim Anblick von Lilys verwirrter Miene.

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?"

„Ach, Lilylein, läufst du blind und taub durch Hogwarts oder warst du das letzte halbe Jahr nicht anwesend?"

Lily verzog gekonnt eine Augenbraue, ein Anzeichen großer Ungeduld.

„Die ganze Schule spricht darüber, vor allem die Schlangen! Langsam bin ich echt überzeugt, das der Sprechende Hut das einzige, noch intelligente „Wesen" in diesem Schloss ist! Als ob sie nichts anderes hätten, über das sie sich das Maul zerreißen könnten!"

„Wärst du vielleicht mal so freundlich, auf den Punkt zu kommen?"

„Sirius ist in den Sommerferien von zu Hause abgehauen. Nicht, dass es mich weiter überrascht hätte. Sieh dir diese Familie mal an und du weißt, was los ist!"

Lily runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass die Blacks eine der ältesten Reinblutfamilien Großbritanniens waren, und daraus auch keine Hehl machten. Lily hatte sich nie weiter für Sirius' näheren Familienverhältnisse interessiert, aber hier und da war immer mal wieder durchgesickert, dass er wohl nicht unbedingt der Traumjunge seiner Eltern war. Das es so heftig war, dass Sirius gleich von zu Hause abhaute, hätte sie nicht vermutet, aber dafür kannte sie ihn auch zu schlecht.

„Jedenfalls hab ich gehört, dass er jetzt bei James untergetaucht ist! Wer hätte es erwartet!"

Sie schnippte gleichgültig mit den Fingern, doch Lily glaubte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein schwaches Funkeln in ihren rauchblauen Augen zu erkennen. War es Mitleid? Lily schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf. Kelly McBride und _Mitleid_! Das war genauso abwegig wie Hagrid erklären zu wollen, dass Chimäras durchaus keine niedlichen kleinen Kuscheltierchen sind.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte Kelly, belustigt ihre Freundin musternd. Lily blickte verwirrt auf. In ihren Gedankenstreit versunken hatte sich nicht mitbekommen, dass sie die ganze Zeit unbewusst mit der Hand herumgefuchtelt hatte.

„Tschuldigung!", murmelte sie leise und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Kelly grinste noch immer. „Schon in Ordnung, Lils! Ich weiß doch, dass du ... _anders_ bist!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich kurz an, dann prusteten sie los. Sie brauchten lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten und Lily sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Für einen Moment herrschte totale Stille in dem kleinen Dachzimmer, als selbst das leise Dudeln des Radios aussetzte und nur ein leises Summen, dass von der Deckenlampe ausging, den Raum erfüllte. Lily wartete stumm und mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen, während aus den Lautsprechern erst ein zitterndes Klopfen erklang und dann die raue Stimme von Meat Loaf einsetzte und das dumpfe Summen der Glühbirne wieder übertönte. Erst jetzt hob Kelly langsam den Kopf.

„Sag mal, ist dein Cousin da?"

Auch Lily richtete sich wieder auf und sah zu ihrer Freundin hinab. Sie nickte.

„Seit Anfang der Ferien! Hast du ihn spielen hören?"

„Nein, aber ich hab das Licht brennen sehen, als ich vorhin kam!", erklärte Kelly mit einem laschen Kopfnicken Richtung Fenster. „Was macht er hier? Hat er kein eigenes Zuhause?"

Lily seufzte leise und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist! Er meinte, er hätte uns vermisst, und deshalb sei er uns besuchen gekommen! Eulenmist, wenn du mich fragst! Ich wette, er hat wieder irgendetwas ausgefressen und traut sich jetzt nicht mehr nach Hause! Das war doch schon immer so! Erst stellt er die ganze Welt auf den Kopf, und dann haut er ab! Ich habe Mum gesagt, sie soll ihn rauswerfen, aber du kennst sie ja!" Lily verdrehte wissend die Augen und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Boden. „Sie würde selbst eine Küchenschabe bei uns aufnehmen, wenn man sie darum bitten würde! Sie ist einfach zu gutherzig!"

„Na, da hast du ja was von ihr geerbt!", erwiderte Kelly grinsend. Lily schnitt ihr eine Grimasse und streckte die Zunge raus.

„Und, wie geht's ihm so, deinem geliebten Cousin! Spinnt er immer noch mit seiner Band rum?"

„Es ist zum verrückt werden! Den ganzen Tag hört er diese komische Pseudo-Musik und versucht das dann auch noch nachzumachen! Ich hab schon versucht, mein Zimmer unter _Silencium_ zu stellen, aber ich wurde sofort vom Ministerium zurückgepfiffen!"

Kelly riss die Augen auf.

„Du hast eine Verwarnung bekommen?"

„Klar, was denkst du denn? Bei so was sind sie doch immer gleich dabei! Wenn du irgendwo den Hinweis auf einen Todesser gibst, dann wird das abgewiegelt und zu einem riesigen Berg Akten gelegt, die vielleicht in zehn Jahren mal wieder herausgesucht werden, wenn mindestens schon hundert unschuldige Menschen gestorben sind. Aber wenn eine minderjährige Hexe in den Ferien einen Silencium-Zauber ausspricht, machen sie gleich einen riesigen Skandal draus und schicken dir keine drei Sekunden später eine Eule, in der sie mit Ausschluss aus der Schule drohen!"

Kelly schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „In unserem Land läuft eindeutig was falsch! Meine Tante hat mir erzählt, dass sie in Amerika schon ab 16 in den Ferien zaubern dürfen!"

„Wie aufmunternd! Willst du mir damit verklickern, dass ich erst nach _Amerika_ umziehen muss, um mich vor Martin schützen zu können?"

Sie starrte ihre Freundin mit einem Blick aus Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit an, den der Blondschopf mit einem sanften Lächeln erwiderte. „Hört sich so an, als ob du ihn echt nicht abkannst!"

„Nicht abkönnen ist da noch vorsichtig ausgedrückt! Er ist eine regelrechte Plage! Gartengnome sind nichts dagegen!"

Kelly lachte auf und sah Lily mit funkelnden Augen an. Lily wusste, dass ihre Freundin nichts lieber getan hätte, als Martin breitbeinig in seinem Zimmer stehend und auf seine Gitarre einhämmernd zu sehen. Im letzten Sommer hatte sie ihn sogar erwischt, wie er mit seinem „Heiligtum" ins Bett gekrochen war. Martin hatte ihr danach zwei Wochen nicht in die Augen sehen können.

„Ich glaub, ich geh mal rüber!", murmelte Kelly leise und erhob sich. Zu ihrer Verwunderung tat Lily es ihr gleich.

„Hey, ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht mehr sehen!"

„Von sehen war keine Rede, ich hätte nur nichts dagegen, wenn man eventuell mein Gehör auswechseln könnte! Außerdem, wer sagt dir das ich mit rüber komme?"

Kelly setzte eine verwirrte Miene auf, was Lily zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich geh nur Mum Bescheid sagen, dass du da bist! Du willst ja sicher hier übernachten, oder?"

„Würd' ich furchtbar gern, Lilylein, aber ich muss wieder nach Hause! Sonst ruft Granny am Ende auch noch die Blodizei!"

„Polizei!", verbesserte Lily lachend. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie das tun würde! Es sei denn ihr habt euch über den Sommer ein Telefon angeschafft!" Kelly schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf und beide Mädchen mussten lachen. Lily verließ vor Kelly das Zimmer, noch immer in dem Vorhaben, ihre Mutter aufzusuchen. Natürlich würde Kelly über Nacht bleiben. Lily bezweifelte, dass Granny viel dagegen einzuwenden hätte, es war immerhin nicht das erste mal, dass ihre Enkelin mitten in der Nacht verschwand und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auftauchte.

„Mum?" Vorsichtig streckte Lily den Kopf zum Wohnzimmer herein, in der Annahme, dass ihre Eltern vielleicht schon schliefen, aber ihre Sorge blieb unbegründet.

Mr. Evans lag alle viere von sich gestreckt und hellwach auf dem alten Ledersofa und verfolgte angespannt ein Fußballspiel im Fernsehen, während Mrs. Evans an etwas strickte, das aussah wie eine langgezogene Wurst. Als Lily eintrat, sah sie auf und strahlte ihre jüngste Tochter an. Lily musste schmunzeln, als ihr wieder einmal die enorme Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter auffiel.

Sie hatten das gleiche, volle Haar, die gehobene Stirn, die spitz zulaufende Nase und die schlanken Händen. Nur bei den Augen hatte sich ihr Vater durchgesetzt. Hellgrün, mit einem leichten Stich ins Dunkelblaue. Mr. Evans hatte sich schon oft beschwert, dass seine jüngste Tochter sich offensichtlich weigerte, seinem Äußeren zu entsprechen, doch dafür kam Petunia voll und ganz nach ihrem Vater. Dünne blonde Haare, eine knabenhafte schmächtige Figur und ein etwas zu langer, drahtiger Hals, der sie beide immer ein bisschen wie eine tollpatschige Giraffe aussehen ließ.

„Mum, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass Kelly hier ist! Sie kann doch bleiben, oder?"

„Natürlich kann sie! Hat sie zu Hause Bescheid gesagt?"

„Ähm ..."

„Sag ihr, sie soll ihren Großeltern eine Nachricht schicken, sie machen sich sonst Sorgen. Ansonsten geht alles klar! Ihr könnt die alte Matratze aus Martins Zimmer nehmen, es sei denn, Kelly möchte im Gästezimmer schlafen!"

Lily grinste bei der letzten Bemerkung, gab ihre Mutter einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und versuchte es auch bei ihrem Vater mit einem Gutenachtkuss, doch dieser schmollte gerade, weil seine Mannschaft von ihrem Gegner plattgemacht wurde. Lily schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und schlich sich aus dem Wohnzimmer, begleitet von den wehleidigen Blicken ihrer Mutter. Fußball war einfach nichts für sie. Auch in dieser Sache stimmten die Geschmäcker von Mutter und Tochter hundertprozentig überein.


End file.
